Talk:Romance (Dragon Age II)
Sleeping Around Just in case anyone wanted to know, I confirmed as M!Hawke that you can sleep with Fenris (didn't pick break heart option after slept with him) --> Isabela (choose not bringing feelings into it) --> Anders (break heart after he sleeps with you, snarky hawke literally says SORRY, YOU JUST WEREN'T THAT GOOD) --> Merrill. I'm not sure all orders are possible, but I figured some people might actually want to be terrible individuals and know what order works :3 If you try chain/simultaneous romancing, you can go ahead and put the gender of your hawke and the order/options you picked. It'd also be awesome if you could put which carries over to Act 3 (for example, you sleep with Fenris, then Anders and break his heart, does Fenris continue his romance with you in Act 3?). --Lilliful (talk) 06:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) (ack, hadn't logged in to sign post) Has there been any information about which romance partners are available to which gender? Ponk (talk) 02:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) They're all bi. Sebastian is unclear though. I hear he's straight, but we shall see Arctistor23 (talk) 02:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) There has been no official confirmation of which are BI other than Isabela Devmir (talk) 03:17, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually Isabela has been confirmed. Jessica Sutter (talk) 04:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I was "talking" in haste. Devmir (talk) 04:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Just wanted to make sure. Jessica Sutter (talk) 04:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is no "official" confirmation but I have seen it... Sevarian10 gave a link to a bioware forum in which somebody with a reviewer's copy of the game confirmed Fenris and Anders as BI. --Ryukoshu (talk) 21:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Regardless, this is pirated/illegal information, not official information. HelterSkelter (talk) 23:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I had no idea a 'Reviewer's copy' was pirated/illegal. --Ryukoshu (talk) 23:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Can you prove that they weren't? As I recall, reviewer copies are meant for the reviewer's eyes only--they shouldn't be disclosing information about the game. And any information coming from them is simply word of mouth, and hardly hard evidence. I could easily walk into the BSN, claim I have a reviewer's copy, and start spouting off nonsense. I could claim I had a reviewer's copy, and actually have a pirated copy. If they provided videos, that's definitely illegal. No matter which way you look at it, information that hasn't been officially released shouldn't belong here. HelterSkelter (talk) 00:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I'm fairly certain it's a reviewer's job to disclose information about the game. You know, so as to review it. (talk) 01:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on the information. If it's not in the review, no, they're not supposed to be disclosing details. Clarifying is fine, but there's disgression. Besides that, all of the other factors I mentioned come into play. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I saw both flirt lines from Male Hawke to Anders and Fenris, both of which thoroughly started a romance. Regardless, the game comes out tomorow, so all you nay'sayers will have your proof in the morning... Arctistor23 (talk) 01:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's not so much that I'm naysaying, I just don't condone piracy or illegal information. Once the game comes out, and once we see it, it's fine. And, yeah, there's always that chance they're lying. HelterSkelter (talk) 01:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, they were not lying. I literally watched Male Hawke flirt with both Anders and Fenris, and both blatantly flirted back.. Arctistor23 (talk) 01:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :But you learned this from a pirated source. That makes it illegitimate information--besides that, until the romance actually is triggered, we can't promise they're romance options. HelterSkelter (talk) 02:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Whatever....you'll see once you get the game... Arctistor23 (talk) 02:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess a proper "I told you so" should have been stated? The orientation of the characters are not what I am interested in. I'm wondering if anyone's found information regarding to non-companions being optional romance options. Has anyone found out this information? I've been searching high and low and have found next to nothing other than more questions on the matter. Do such options exist and who are these characters? I'm assuming no one knows... Does anyone have pictures of a non-heterosexual couple around here? Cause geez. The gallery's very comprehensive, in a very specific way... New clothing... Ok, I was wondering. Does Sebastian get new clothing as well when you romance him? If not, I think someone should add that to the page. Gallery A few days ago I totally saw photos of the female-on-female romances, and it would be fun to see photos of the male-on-male romances too. As someone on the talk page already said, the gallery currently shows only one orientation with all five characters, and the same-sex pictures appear to keep getting removed from the gallery because we "already have a picture of x character with a romance." I'm calling HETERO AGENDA, having all of the different combinations is not redundant and there's some value in seeing it! Bring back the same-sex photos please! (talk) 23:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC)amb :Yes, I noted that also, with considerable disappointment; I'd not expected the Wiki community to be so blatantly prejudiced. :I'd be entirely happy to put up pictures of my male Hawke romancing Fenris or Anders (that is, when he actually gets round to doing any romancing; he's a bit shy), but for one problem. I believe I've seen it said on this Wiki that pictures showing Hawkes whose appearance has been modified should not be put up; my Hawke is definitely modified (red-haired, green-eyed, a little bit of stubble, more of a chin), and is thus presumably ineligible to be displayed here. :How are people taking these pictures, btw? I know about the screenshot function, but if DAII romance is in the Origins style, it'll happen mostly in cutscenes. Can a cutscene be screenshot, and if so, how? --Muddlehead (talk) 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Check your key settings- my screenshot button was Print Screen. And yes it works during cutscenes, just press the button. :Bah, no one wants to play through with the standard Hawkes, so that rule is stupid. My (several) Hawkes are all decidedly gay but also decidedly modified, so I spose none of my pictures will work to see if there's a hetero bias. Were the female-female pictures before modified, do you know? ::I've been going through the logs, and they show quite clearly that the person responsible for enforcing the heterosexual bias in the gallery is User:HelterSkelter. It is he (or she) who removed both same-sex images shortly after they were put up. :::Let's not point fingers about "enforcing the heterosexual bias". They were removed because they featured a customized Hawke (I would have done so myself if she had not), which follows the image guidelines. The other pictures are BioWare's, so they naturally made their way on the gallery, although they can be removed (Isabela's second picture can be removed). :::If you have the Black Emporium, you can temporarily change your appearance to take the screenshots and upload a picture for different ones. I would suggest that the pictures shouldn't be replica of BioWare's (e.g., taking the picture in a different cutscene works—it's more interesting). :::We should keep the pictures down to one female and one male Hawke with the other romance, which should make a total of 8 pictures (I don't think there's any real "romance" scene with Sebastian?). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 04:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::So the five Bioware images aren't sacrosanct? If so, that makes 90% of my worries go away. Is there any way to save a custom appearance so that having put on the 'standard' Hawke for photographic purposes, it's possible to retrieve it automatically rather than having to note the positions of all the sliders beforehand? I haven't really played with the Mirror much yet, just in case using it actually does turn out to have unfortunate repercussions... ::::I'm perplexed that my previous comment showed up as unsigned; I'm usually ultra-careful about signing my comments. I must have been more tired than I should have been. My apologies for that; it was an innocent error. ::::I'm sorry that I was snippy, but even though the image removal was done innocently, the person responsible might, I think, have realised that its effect would be contentious and discussed the matter openly here, rather than simply making the changes. --Muddlehead (talk) 23:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is no way to save your character's face as far as I know (unless you play with the game files I think). You can make a new save before changing it though. :::::There's no need to worry about the unsigned comment. You just forgot to do it, it happens. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There's also an issue with clutter. Disregarding the gender of the player, if I added a bunch of extra pictures from Fenris' or Anders' or Merrill's scenes, it would be needlessly cluttering. We don't need that many extra pictures, do we? I prefer the official BioWare screenshots, since they serve the same function anyway. Anders' image is the only non-official one, so that would be the ideal place to add a screenshot for male Hawke. HelterSkelter (talk) 16:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::This is why I suggested a maximum of 8 pictures (one for each gender). :::::::The other compromise is to completely remove all romance pictures. Although they are BioWare's, it doesn't mean we should use them on the wiki when we get the chance to. The romance pictures are also used in the gallery section of the companion pages (e.g., Isabela). Per DA:IMAGE, I'd prefer to follow the guidelines that we do not use pictures showing Hawke. We can make exceptions for romance pictures, if there's a must. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hm...to be honest, I don't really see the point of the pictures to begin with. The Origins page doesn't have them, yet they are on the companion pages. Eight pictures is a lot for such a short article. That Hawke is in them doesn't bother me, since it would be impossible to find a relevant romance image without him--however, his or her presence is what's causing conflict here. If the page itself were longer, romance pictures could probably fit in easily without looking so chunky and unwieldy. HelterSkelter (talk) 17:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't see a problem if the article is short or long as for how many pictures should be included in the gallery section. To bypass that, I could just add the text from the romance section found on the companion pages, and claim that, since the article is long, having tons of pictures are fine. If the pictures have a purpose, there is no reason why they should be included. Information should always be more important than how the page looks, as long as it doesn't break anything, or make things look extremely awkward looking, e.g., adding bunch of pictures in thumbnails form for an article that has two lines. Since the gallery is in a completely different section, I don't see a problem (although, if the gallery covers more than 50 images, then yes, we do have a problem—but that is poor editing). Anyway, I do think the best compromise is to completely remove them. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Since there's has been no objection regarding this, romance pictures have been removed. It also complies with DA:IMAGE. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 05:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Photo of Isabela nude I see that there's a photo of Isabella nude (or rather, with minimal clothing) as opposed to her original scene in the game which has her clothed. How is this possible? Are there extra requirements? Bug? Glitch? -Yewjhin :BioWare lied to us. Technically none of those shots have any nudity within them. The closest we have is Merrill and Hawke waking up in their underwear, but that isn't pictured. HelterSkelter (talk) 17:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Trophy How to get Romantic Trophy in DA2 and please explain Im disabled? :It's obtained during the climax of the game. The "Romance" section of the companion's page on the wiki should explain it in details. --'''D. (talk · ) 18:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect Article Info Regarding this comment: "...sleeping with either Anders or Merrill and subsequently asking them to move in will deactivate the romance flags of all other characters, and remove critical flirt lines from their dialogue." On 1.03, I've slept with first Isabela, then Merrill, and Merrill subsequently moved in with me. I still have flirt options with Isabela. Does the bit about "critical" flirt lines imply that only some romantic dialog choices are unavailable while other less impactive ones are still present? If not, this may need to be changed in the article. CaptainFlan (talk) 04:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It implies that you can not successfully finish a romance with another character in Act 3 if you asked one of them to move in. You can flirt with others thought. And you may still sleep with both of them as long as you do not allow them to move in. Slept with Anders, broke up with him, pursued a romance with Fenris. It also works the other way, slept with Fenris, broke up with him, pursued a romance with Anders. PC 1.03. Asherinka (talk) 08:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) So I was just reading on this page that it says you can sleep with everyone but Sebastian then pick who you want to stick with in Act 3... However, Isabela's actual page says you CANNOT sleep with Merril, or Isabela will be non-romancable? Which is it? The pages seem to contradict each other. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 04:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Romance bug? Has anyone else been unable to kiss Merrill at the endgame area -- when you're talking to your companions before the battle begins -- after having slept with Isabela first and then Merrill? Required "flirt" options Do you always need to pick the flirt options if you want to romance a character? If so, then I think that should be added. I'm just still unclear as to whether or not it's necessary to do or not. StillAlive (talk) 23:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I know for sure that Anders will flirt with you under certain circumstances even if you don't choose any flirt options first, but I'm unsure about the rest of the LI's. Kelcat (talk) 04:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but is it required that you choose all of the flirt options if you want to complete a character's romance. Even the ridiculous ones? StillAlive (talk) 17:38, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Matchmaking For me it's time to replay Origins and DA2 and now before starting I wonder which romance option to take. And it finally clicks as to why the romance in this game is so wierd. (imho) So you work the whole act 1 to restore your family name (to either hide yourself or bethany behind it) and when you finally done it your only option is to romance an fugitive slave elf, a mage apostate/abomination, a dalish blood mage or a pirate slut. Seriously??? (Or you have to buy the prince dlc and play female) Why don't I have the option (at latest after becoming champion) to court or be courted by a Kirkwall noble? Matchmaking style? I mean of course it will only be a trophy wife/husband but it at least makes sense that you try to think about your lineage. It would make the choice at the end on how to defend Kirkwall all the more engaging if you had a wife at home (who may even be with child??). I mean you can't think about / mention that you would have a half-elf heir when romancing Merril or Fenris? That would be a huge issue if Feynriel in the "Wayward Son" quest is any indication. Or at least say "I don't care our love will conquer all / I am the champion I do what I want". Well it's just bugging me and I wanted to comment on that. One of the reasons this game was so wierd. The game says you are a noble but all you can do is act like a hired sword throughout the game. (talk) 18:22, August 26, 2014 (UTC) : Well obviously the bits where you just do boring stuff like talk to other nobles was skipped through in the several years that are not shown. Hawke obviously leads a relatively normal life but that's during the timeskips, just like how DAO started just before you get recruited as a Warden rather than 5 years before, showing you going for a walk around the Alienage every day for half a decade. As for the hired sword thing, well that's RPGs for you. The Warden is meant to be on a critical mission to save the world from the Blight, yet they'll still help people find lost items and do all sorts of petty quests for random people. I think if Hawke had fallen in love with a noble they met during the timeskips, it'd be really shitty for the player; they'd never have seen this person. The only characters the player can really get attached to are the party members since the story focuses on the adventuring parts of Hawke's time in Kirkwall, as is the norm for an RPG. (talk) 20:26, December 27, 2014 (UTC)